The present invention relates to a system for controlling the static pressure within a controlled space such as a laboratory, the controlled space having a supply duct for providing air to the space and a return duct for exhausting air from the controlled space. More particularly, the present invention relates to regulating the minimum and/or maximum flow rate in both ducts without the need to adjust the minimum or maximum flow rate for each duct separately.